community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Analysis of Cork-Based Networking
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Familiar faces': Jerry and Crazy Schmidt return. Nathan Fillion of Castle and'' Firefly and Paget Brewster of ''Criminal Minds guest star in this episode. *'Returning faculty': Professors Duncan and Hickey work on the Committee. *'Returning students': Fat Neil, Rachel and Garrett attend the dance. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the lounge, Shirley's Sandwiches, the Campus courtyard and the cafeteria are all seen in this episode. *'Googly eyes': Abed hits it off with a deaf student named Carol and then later reconnects with Rachel. *'History lesson': Buzz Hickey lost his job as a police officer because of his distaste for the political side of things. *'Identity crisis': Annie sees how far she's compromised the goals of the Save Greendale Committee just to get a bulletin board replaced. *'Previously': **Abed and Rachel met at a dance in the Season Four episode "Herstory of Dance". **A news ticker on Hickey's TV updates us on Troy's progress: "BREAKING NEWS: LeVar Burton and non-celebrity companion captured by pirates in the Gulf of Mexico." **Annie states Chang's last idea was murder. In Intro to Knots, Chang asks the group if he should kill Professor Cornwallis. **The Bulletin board Annie and Professor Hickey are trying to replace fell down during the "A Minus" riot in the Season Five episode Introduction to Teaching. *'Replay': Dean Pelton repeatedly says “Easy peasy lemon squeezy”, a rhyme used by Lukka in "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy". *'School song': Chang invents a "Fat Dog" song and line dance. *'School supplies': Annie teams up with Professor Hickey to get a bulletin board replaced. *'That just happened': In the previous episode, Chang admitted that his same-sex celebrity crush was Nathan Fillion, who guest-stars in this episode. Running gags *'NOOOOOO!': Annie insists that IT give the custodians Internet access to "EVERYTHING!" *'Pansexual imp': Dean Pelton thought that David Bowie looked "macho" in Labyrinth. *'Raging against the machine': Britta worries about how much paper Annie uses for the Committee meeting. *'Rhyme time': Dean Pelton uses “Easy peasy lemon squeezy” as a toast. *'Take that, inspector!': **Annie accidentally pushes her hand through a wall in the study room, and a bird flies out of it. **Also, according to the notes she gives out to the members of the Save Greendale Committee, there are potatoes growing in the gym. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Both Professor Hickey and Dean Pelton mention Labyrinth. *'Name that tune': Raphael Lake's Slide Right In plays during the dance, and Roxy Music's "More Than This" plays during the montage at the end of the episode. *'Shout out': Pelton says, “Man, this got Sorkin-y” in reference to Aaron Sorkin. *'Use your allusion': **Several Committee members voice their love for the medieval fantasy show "Bloodlines of Conquest", an obvious reference to the HBO series, Game of Thrones. Abed and Britta clash vigorously over avoiding spoilers much like real life fans of Game of Thrones. **Abed and Carol discuss what Ewoks sound like as she has watched Return of the Jedi but cannot hear the film. Meta references *'Homage': **The Annie/Hickey storyline mimics the compromise and nepotism of an Aaron Sorkin political drama. Sorkin is specifically mentioned on the show by Dean Pelton and on twitter by creator Dan Harmon. **Annie's delivery of the line "EVERYTHING!" was a reference to Norman Stansfield from the film Léon: The Professional. **Troy's predicament can be seen as an homage to the infamous last episode of the character Colonel Blake from M*A*S*H., in which he was reported to be shot down and killed in the Sea of Japan. *'Résumé': At the end of the episode, Abed and Rachel are watching Dan Harmon's Adult Swim show, Rick and Morty. Production Trivia *This was the first episode in which Troy doesn't appear, having left the show in the previous episode. This makes Jeff, Annie and Britta the only characters to appear in every episode. Up to this point in the series Shirley and Abed are also included on this list but that changes after Season Six. Those streaks were ended after actress Yvette Nicole Brown (Shirley) left the show making only two brief cameos while actor Danny Pudi (Abed) did not appear in one episode providing only voice over work. *A real life Wikipedia page about "Fat Dog" was created the next day after this episode aired in reference to Shirley and Duncan having created a Wikipedia page about the term on the show. The Wikipedia page was eventually removed with a redirect left behind to another article. The original page can be seen HERE. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes